Patience and Virtue
by V. Airay
Summary: Amity had always taken the same path for a while, so when she meets Jarvis, Tony Stark's brilliant artificial intelligence, they form an unusual yet comforted friendship.
1. Recalled Comfort and A Foreign Concept

So... Funny story on how this came to be.

I was just going through the archive and wondered if there was any on Jarvis.  
When I saw there weren't many, I almost cried, because...  
I. Love. Jarvis. T_T

So I decided "Why not?" and make one of those friendship type of fanfiction that may or may not lead to romance.

So I already had this OC of mine created for a while and decided to use her since she and Jarvis have much in common.

Aish! Enjoy this before I ramble on and on, haha.

* * *

"Ah, it's chilly…" Hands bury themselves into pockets as a brunette stroll around the streets of the state of New York. A pair of bright brown-hazel eyes took a moment to let the image sink in to provide as a visual and mental photograph for later. She continues her walk and turns the corner to where the famous billionaire Tony Stark had owned Stark Towers at. As she neared the building, she paused for a moment to glance at it. To what seemed like she was going to mesmerize forever, a British-accented voice cut through her thoughts. "Excuse me. Are you here to see Mr. Stark?" the artificial intelligence inquired.

The nineteen year old blinks her orbs slowly for a moment before answering. "No, no. Just taking a moment to look is all."

"I see. Pardon me for asking this, but are you one of those publicist or stalkers that constantly pestered Mr. Stark?"

She shook her head with a small smile. "No. I just happen to have always taken this path during my morning and evening strides."

There's a small silence before the voice speaks again. "Oh, so you're the one I see walking everyday. I must say, it's been a while." If only the artificial intelligence was human, he'd be smiling.

Her lips curls into a smile of significant delicacy as a giggle escapes. "I thank you immensely for such a memorable recall of me." She speaks this quietly before continuing. "My name is Amity, but please call me whatever you wish."

"Jarvis. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Amity."

Her smile widens. "And to you as well." An abrupt sweep of the wind causes Amity to shiver slightly; and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Miss Amity, you should head for home. The wind will only continue to get stronger throughout the day until the evening." Jarvis announces suddenly. He knew it was right to give his opinion of advice; but then he knew he'd also be alone. And he _couldn't_ invite her inside.

The brunette perks up and nods. "Very well." She grins vaguely before it fades. "I'll see to you this evening then, Jarvis?" The question is asked in normality, in hopes to hide her hope and excitement.

If Jarvis was human, he would have smiled and nod, but he couldn't. "Of course Miss Amity." He replied in a delighted tone, which _never_ happened, in fact it was rare to existence. He was sassy like Stark programmed him, so this was…new to him.

She giggled happily before sneezing.

"You should go before you get a cold." Jarvis says this more firmly now, trying so hard to swallow his pride and concern for her.

She nods and took a hand out her pocket, waving at the building as if he was in there staring from a window down at her. "Until we meet again. Farewell." She grins before running off, her physique out of sight within moments.

After she left, Jarvis suddenly felt alone once more until he heard his programmer give him instructions in a loud voice.

* * *

That evening, Amity had taken her usual evening stride while sipping on a warm cup of homemade hot chocolate quietly. Jarvis had been right about the winds growing stronger throughout the day before they decided to die down by the time she left her home. She would have to thank her new friend for saving her from sickness. _Friends. _Hah, that was an entirely foreign concept to her. She had never made a friend due to her being distant; aloof; alone. So when she even considered the artificial intelligence as a friend, it both melted _and _guarded up her heart. She was prone to being reserved; never the idea of being outgoing. It made her feel… Not her solitary self.

By the time she walked the corner that lead to Stark Towers, her expression pales slightly when she debated the positive and negative aspects of friendship in her mind. The nineteen year old didn't want to screw this up, so she had to be immensely vigilant. She paused at the building as her the brown in her eyes appeared more than her usual color as her mind drifted off. Had it not been for the other's voice, she would've been there all night;

"Good evening, Miss Amity." She flinched quickly, almost dropping her warm beverage in the process. Amity starts to smile quietly as she replied back in a soft tone. "Good evening, Jarvis. You sound rather thrilled to see me."

"Do I now?" That was something he had secretly hoped she _didn't_ noticed. To be blunt, he had actually waited the entire day anxiously waiting for her. The only time he was snapped out of his trance was when Pepper or Tony had given him a command. Other than that, he had looked forward to her stopping by, because he considered her a friend; something that would never happen. Not even with Tony… Sometimes.

A chuckle escapes her and if Jarvis was human, he would've blushed in embarrassment and revert his focus away from her; yet he could only question into her merriment. "Can I inquire into what is so amusing?" The question is asked in his normal, sassy tone that Tony had given him.

She beams as she giggles before answering; "Nothing, nothing." Amity was not about to admit that she found his confusion and mock of idiocy attractive.

The artificial intelligence let out a muted sigh. "If you say so, Miss Amity. How was your day thus far?"

"Ah…" She tapped her chin as the memory of today replayed her mind. "My day has been pleasant. Been organizing my rather ever-growing stack of photos I take whenever I travel." It was true. She had endless piles of photos, mostly from Europe and Australia; some even from Asia, and had regularly organized them into small box so she wouldn't have to agonize over. The subject of her photos must have flickered fascination because Jarvis asked where she had went to.

"Most parts of Europe, some parts of Asia, and Australia. And since I travel back and forth at times, I have two homes." She answered in a melodious voice.

"Two homes?"

She nods and smiles. "Yes; in Vancouver and Moldavia."

Jarvis seemed puzzled at the other mentioned city. "Moldavia? Where is that?"

"In Romania."

"Miss Amity, are you from Moldavia, Romania?"

The brunette's smile turns into a grin as she nods once more. "Born there, but I was raised in Vancouver, Canada."

"I see…" His sentence trails off when he hears Stark's voice and gets to work quietly. Amity quickly takes notice and quirks a brow when he heard a faint sigh from the artificial intelligence. "I take it as cue for my departure." She questions and glances at the building.

"I'm afraid so, Miss Amity."

"I reckon, it's getting late anyhow," She beams vaguely before it quickly vanished when the sudden realization. Amity wouldn't be able see him tomorrow because she completely forgotten that she arranged a flight to go to Seoul in the morning. Her thoughts were cut off by her friend's voice. "Is something wrong, Miss Amity?"

"I had absolutely neglected the fact I was leaving out the country tomorrow. I apologize in advance for my absence."

"It is quite alright. Do you know when you will return?"

"Two weeks… I'm really sorry, Jarvis." Her voice cracked while she says this, tears building up in her eyes.

Jarvis manages to conceal his own grief with his normal tone of voice. "It is alright, no need to apologize. Have a safe flight."

She nods and starts to leave but stopped. "Jarvis…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for understanding and I'll be sure to bring you something back."

"You don't have to, Miss Amity."

"I insist. After all, you are my _first_ friend." The nineteen year old smiles faintly followed by a minor laugh. "Good night, Jarvis."

Too stunned for words, he was unable to respond because she had already been out of area. While he celebrated in silent rejoice; Tony had opened the gates with an arched brow. " Could sworn I heard somebody out here. Jarvis, who was out here?" He demanded as he went back inside the house.

Jarvis had to recompose himself before answering properly. "Just another person passing by," he retorts sarcastically.

The billionaire frowns before pouring himself a glass of scotch. He sips on it before heading to her garage, muttering to himself. "I wonder who this person is."

* * *

Thanks for reading (if you read it/skim it)! -gives hugs-


	2. Tiny Joys and Amazement

I have returned after a wondrous - actually it was horrendous - writer's block. Luckily, my wonderful husband gave me my inspiration back. This could have been posted up earlier this week, but I had to make sure to update _Addiction_ first because I swear it looked at me with a "Why-aren't-you-updating-me" look. Plus my husband follows it and likes it, so I did it for him. n.n

But now I'm back to update this! I am on chapter three - for _Patience and Virtue_ and _Addiction_ - as well, but it won't be up till next week. (I'm spending my weekend actually doing homework - and I never do). So without a further ado~ Enjoy! :)

* * *

As one week passes by, both are abruptly feeling empty without the other. Jarvis continued to listen to his programmer and Amity kept herself busy by photography, exploration, and writing.

Amity leaves South Korea early to go to Moldavia in Romania for relaxation and wine-making. One night, however, she tried to avert her attention to sleep, but the thought of going back to Vancouver the next day clouds her mind and keeps her up. This had never happened until she met Jarvis. She figures it's a mere phase; that it's just all in her head. But she knew those small assumptions were lies to help her fall asleep; because deep inside, she knew how much this friendship had impacted her.

_2 days later…_

Things that week were like an agonizing and different type of normal for the artificial intelligence. He still took orders from Tony but every time Jarvis was questioned about Amity – or in this case, the "passerby" –, he immediately dismissed it saying it was like any other person passing through. Things seemingly (and gradually) took a wrong turn when a reporter tried to come in this morning.

"But this interview is important!" the reporter insisted. The reporter was a petite figured woman with crystal blue eyes and golden blonde hair with blue streaks at her ends.

"I'm sorry miss, but I simply cannot let you in without Mr. Stark's permission."

"This is absurd!" The reporter yells as she storms off.

Amity is turning the corner when she comes across the infuriated woman. She tilts her head before continuing on until she reached the building. Her lips curl into a small smile. "Good morning Jarvis." The greeting comes out softer than usual from travel and wine-making.

The artificial intelligence tries to hide his excitement as he responded. "Miss Amity, you've returned safely."

"Was I supposed to return like a trainwreck stranded in Australia?" She half joked, half questioned at the same time.

Jarvis pauses before replying; "I don't believe so. How was your trip?"

The brunette's smile widens. "A pleasantly fantastic one. And how was your two weeks?"

"Normal, though all Mr. Stark has ever asked me about is you."

Amity is admittedly taken aback for a moment. "Me? Why?" Why was Tony Stark even interested in a girl like her in the first place? She seen the many women (and on extremely rare occasions – men) leave that building after completing their round of a one night stand; so why be interested in a mere passerby? To be honest, she was curious but would never even try to try into something like that.

Jarvis, however, seemed hesitant, mostly because the genius could wake up any moment. "Well because he heard you the day before your departure, Miss Amity."

"Oh my." She fell silent for a moment to let it sink in before another thought slips in as she remembers about the souvenir she had gotten for him was at home. "Oh no…"

"Is something wrong, Miss Amity?"

"I forgot I left it at home…"

Jarvis is puzzled for a moment before it clicked. The souvenir. Oh god, this was going to be somewhat complicating way to wiggle his way out of. "Miss Amity, you didn't have to." Or at least it was because he could never give her anything in return. A minute later he hears laughing over his thoughts and is instantly more confused. "Miss Amity?"

"Nothing; I figured you felt guilty in a sense about it." She confesses the statement with a slight flush to her cheeks.

How did she read him like that? To know he felt like this? About to respond, –more likely to protest–when he heard his programmer giving a command. He mentally sighed. "Yes sir."

There's a long pause. Amity catches on quickly and speaks in a hushed tone. "I'm going to take that as a sign to depart."

_If only. If only._ Jarvis felt like cursing himself mentally as he felt torn. "I'm afraid so."

"Alright." As she starts to leave, the brunette quickly stops that same momentum. "582-4021." She says the numbers off the bat before disappearing from sight as she walked off.

Jarvis couldn't even begin to situation clearly nor acknowledge Tony's presence at the gate. Did she—

"Jarvis, who was that?"

There was a silence, because admittedly Jarvis' mind went blank. He knew he had to make an excuse and fast.

"Just a person passing by." He replies in his sassy tone that he was programmed with.

Tony frowned before returning into the towers. Something seemed off. Way off, in fact. "Whatever." He mutters before heading into his garage.

* * *

That evening Amity hadn't returned. Jarvis is doing surveillance inside and out the towers - much to his defense - mindlessly. If only he were human, could he be doing other things yet it was impossible; just another wasteful dream to have.

An hour or so later, Tony leaves for dinner with Pepper. Jarvis endlessly wondered how she was able to put up with him all these years.

He sighed inwardly as his mind drifted off elsewhere. He remembered most to all things; but to him it was all but a mere blur. When the though of this newly foreign concept called friendship clouded his mind and he recalled on how fazed he was by it. The thought of what might happened next both frightened yet thrilled him. but a thought so heartbreaking came to mind. He was jut an AI and she was a human - well in this case, a passerby. It frustrated him and nothing ever did or even made him feel a certain way about anything, let alone.

Yet it was something he found in Amity that he liked. For years, he secretly - and will probably never admit to - awaited for her to pass by. A memory then sweeps into his thoughts; the memory of when he actually first interacted with her before _any of this_ happened.

Amity was around her young adult years - about 17 or 18, to be approximate - and was taking her first morning walk on a blossoming spring day. It was a special kind of day in the heart - it was her birthday actually - yet it seemed normal and nothing more in the mind. She impulsively decided to make a trip out to America from her hometown - Moldavia, Romania. What intrigued (and bothered) her was how lively and vivid everything was.

The one thing, though, that amazed her most in this moment was the Stark Towers building she had heard so much of while exploring around the heart of New York and beyond that. Her hazel-brown eyes were fixed upon it as she was mesmerized by such a building.

"Miss, do you have an appointment with Mr. Stark?"

Amity's body flinched whens he heard the voice but remained calm with her soft-spoken tone of reply; "Oh no, I just figured I pause to admire such a building. Really beautiful, I dare say."

"Well miss, I suppose I can be liable enough to say thank you."

She smiled. "It's no problem." She then sighed happily. "America is different from what I've heard."

_There was a short pause. "This is your first time in America?"_

_She laughs slightly. "Yes, I'm from Romania."_

_The response is only another small notion of silence. The young adult starts to wonder if she had said something off. "Pardon me...but did that surprise you?"_

_There's more silence before the AI speaks in his usual sassy tone. "Well it isn't everyday you meet a Romanian. A beautiful one at that."_

_"Well it isn't everyday you encounter an artificial intelligence and find it attractive at that. But that's me; yet who am I to judge?" The tone of her voice is just as sassy and a bit narcissistic but she made it work and sound playful unlike Stark's egoistical type. Oddly, he found it very attracting but would never admit to it. _

_"Well," he begins as he tries to formulate a sensible response to say in this conversation. "What beings you to America for then?"_

_"It's my birthday..." Her voice trails off as she pauses to find a man waving at her. She sighed quietly and smiles back at the figure with a wave. before reverting her attention back to her newly acquainted 'friend'. The term scared her but she couldn't let that show. _

_"Something wrong, miss?"_

_"It's my father. I'm afraid I have to go."_

_"Very well." If he were human, Jarvis would've smiled and waved off to her but he couldn't. "I wish you a happy birthday."_

_She smiles at this. "You're the first to tell me this outside my country. Thank you." She turns to leave but doesn't, confusing the AI._

_"Is something wrong?" Jarvis asks quietly._

_"Nothing except for I hope we meet again."_

_This surprises him, because nobody had looked forward to meeting him again. He only an AI. Hearing that makes him feel taken aback; yet he shoves the feeling off to the side. "I certainly can reassure you that we will."_

__That was then; but even so, it still surprised Jarvis that they met that far back and how young she was. He starts to wonder why he didn't remember that, instantly pushing it aside to contemplate later on as Stark arrives back home with Pepper.


End file.
